Darkness
by Kixate
Summary: Book 1: Ryan was just an everyday boy, until darkness swallowed his world and ripped his heart from his body. Join Ryan as he battles heartless, finds his heart, and destroys the darkness within.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness…

Each world emerges from darkness; will they end in darkness?

Darkness…

The heart can be plunged in and still survive, but at what cost?

Only Kingdom Hearts can shed true knowledge.

Chapter 1

Ryan looked over the night sky. The stars gently twinkled in the dark abyss of space.

He breathed in the cool night air; fall was coming. The trees and all the animals could sense it to.

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned to see Katie run towards him. She wore a big grin and her brown hair streamed behind her.

"What?" Ryan asked as she stopped by his side. He ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"I was just wondering what you were doing," she said with a smile.

Ryan looked nervously at the sky. Some of the stars were twinkling oddly and some just disappeared all together.

Katie just smiled at the stars, like nothing was wrong. Ryan stared at her, wondering why she didn't feel the same feeling he did, the tight nervousness and the anxiety of wait for something.

"Darkness," Katie said still smiling.

"What?" Ryan asked. He looked from the sky to Katie and back again.

Katie turned to him; her hazel eyes showed sadness and her smile turned grim.

"Oh, nothing," she said absently. She did a little spin on the spot and looked Ryan strait in the eyes.

Katie giggled then ran off, waving to him. "See you later, Ryan!"

Ryan waved back; his thoughts were running a mile a minute.

He looked at the sky again and turned to go back to the camp. Katie's words had given him chills.

What darkness, what did she know that she didn't tell him? He was nearly as old as she was.

Ryan sighed as twigs snapped beneath his black DC shoes. His breath came out in white vapor. Ryan stopped. It was the middle of August; it shouldn't be cold enough to freeze his breath.

Something rustled behind Ryan. He swiveled around, but saw nothing but an obis of shadows. His heart started to beat faster and his breath came out in great huffs.

Why? Ryan asked himself, why is my heart racing?

The shadows twisted.

Run! Run! Run! Run! Ryan's instincts told him. Fear paralyzed his legs and would not move.

No! No! No! No! Ryan felt cold sweat run down his spine. He tried to yell but his voice seemed to be lost. His heart raced so fast it would explode and his breath came out so ragged and fast he became light headed.

"Ryan RUN!"

The adrenaline kicked in and Ryan turned and ran as fast as he could. The forest loomed before him and tried to catch him with their finger like branches. Ryan tripped on a fallen log and fell face first into the dirt and undergrowth.

Ryan pulled himself up, but slipped and fell again. He lay there; the adrenaline ran out and left him drained.

"Ryan, get up!"

It was the same voice that told him to run. He looked up and saw Katie staring darkly at him.

"Get up!" Katie yelled. Her voice pierced through the darkness and the trees seemed to tremble in her wake.

Ryan pulled himself to his feet. He felt a new fear, a fear of Katie. She stood tall and defiant; she didn't fear the darkness.

"W-what's happening?" Ryan asked in dismay.

"Darkness," Katie said coldly then walked away.

Ryan swallowed hard and considered his options. It seemed safer to travel with Katie than alone. Ryan ran after Katie.

They made there way though the pitch-black forest; the trees avoided Katie and pulled back their branches. Ryan looked at the branches as they gently pulled themselves away.

"Where are we going?" asked Ryan nervously.

Katie turned and smiled grimly which sent shivers to the very marrow of his bones. "Darkness…"

A scream split through the darkness. Ryan turned to the source.

"Mom…" Ryan whispered. Ryan started to run but Katie grabbed his arm fiercely. "Let go!"

"It's to late for them," Katie shouted. The shadows around them twisted violently. Katie glared at them and pulled Ryan away from the source of the scream.

"Let go!" Ryan said, he pulled with all his might, but Katie seemed to have super-human strength. "Let go! Let go!"

Katie let out an annoyed growl. "Keep this up and I might," she threatened.

Ryan saw the shadows take form. "Ah, Katie!" he yelled pointed at the mass that started to form a small body.

Katie cursed and walked faster. Ryan couldn't take his eyes off the shadow blob. It had grown blank yellow eyes that rolled around until the "head" formed.

It was small, but Ryan could feel it was missing something important, and it was looking for it. Ryan feared he had it, so he stopped resisting Katie and walked beside her.

"What is that?" Ryan asked looking over his shoulder. The shadow thing was gone.

"Don't know," Katie said emotionless. Her eyes darted left and right, stopping every time they came across a black mass.

Katie put her arm out and stopped. Ryan stopped and looked over her arms.

Ryan gasped. There were hundreds of those creatures. There were creatures still developing from the shadows only to add to the army.

Katie slowly let out a breath then tentatively took a step back. The creatures took no notice. Ryan followed Katie's suit. They were almost out of sight when Ryan tripped. He landed hard on his back.

A hundred pairs of yellow eyes turned to them. Katie slowly bent down and helped Ryan up. The eyes followed them without falter.

"I want you to count to three, then run," Katie whispered.

"What about you?" Ryan's voice quivered will fear. Every fiber in his body told him to run right now, just to get away from this horrid place.

"Don't worry," Katie said, a small smile played across her face. "I am tougher than I look."

Ryan nodded. "O.K., one."

Katie slowly breathed out and in.

Ryan swallowed hard.

"Two."

Katie got ready to run, but she was going to run into the shadow creatures.

Ryan was about to say something when Katie gave him a look. It was written across her face. "Trust me" it said and Ryan did.

"Three," he whispered. Ryan spun around and ran away from the shadows.

Ryan had just enough time to see Katie run into the shadows. Ryan ran; he ran as fast as he could. Tears streaked down his face. Only one thought ran through his mind:

_I couldn't save her. I need to be stronger. I will get stronger. I couldn't save her. I need to be stronger. I will get stronger._

Ryan slowed and stopped. He gasped for air. His muscles were sore and he was tired.

The shadows bubbled around him. Ryan backed away slowly. He turned to run, but another shadow creature waited behind him.

"Ah," Ryan yelled and jumped back.

Shadow creatures surrounded him blocking he path from all sides. Ryan pulled out his Swiss-army knife and pointed it threateningly at one of the creatures.

The shadow thing tilted its head, like it didn't understand. It flattened itself until it wasn't even solid. Then, like the shadow of a bird of prey that flew over head, it moved in for the attack.

Ryan ran at it, his weapon was ready just incase it would jump at him. Instead of attacking it Ryan nimbly leapt over the shadow.

Ryan ran, zigzagging through the fading forest. The trees were drained of life and they hung solemnly waiting for the end. The forest was full of the shadow things. They scuttled around looking for the next victim.

Ryan's legs felt like rubber and his lungs threatened to burst and leave him gasp for air like a fish for water on the hook of a lucky fisherman.

Ryan stopped and just stood there. His head tilted towards the heavens. The darkness had blotted out the starts and he looked into an endless blackness.

I have to get going, Ryan told himself, but even he dared not to move, fearing he would collapse because of exhaustion. Katie gave her life, so I must go!

Ryan's body refused to move; just standing there was better than running. Tears of frustration ran down his cheeks.

The shadow creatures surrounded him. Ryan hardly took notice.

This is the end, Ryan thought grimly. Well, I guess I couldn't get stronger…

The shadows jumped and swallowed Ryan in a wave of darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan woke with a start. He quickly sat up.

"Whoa," Ryan gasped as he looked at his surroundings.

Everything was a soft gray and seemed to never end. Ryan wasn't sure if he was floating or on a solid surface.

Ryan slowly stood up to test it out. Something glittered and fell with a soft tinkle, like someone clinked together expensive champagne glasses.

Ryan bent down and looked at it. It was a crystal heart. Its facets glowed with a rainbow of colors. Ryan bent down to retrieve it.

"What?" Ryan said as he held the delicate crystal in his hands. He could feel it pulse, sending tremors up his arm.

It was so fragile, but Ryan felt the power that lay deep within. Ryan held it between his thumb and forefinger. He looked deeply into the crystal heart, blurry shapes appeared. Ryan tried to squint at the shapes, but they faded back into the facets.

Ryan sighed. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He felt a little strange, like he forgot something important.

Ryan started to walk. He didn't know where he was going or why, but it felt better than standing around waiting for something that would never come.

Ryan walked; he walked and walked for what seemed like eternity. Then, a black figure rose from the gray.

Ryan thought he felt the heart racing shock of finding another person in this endless gray, but it was like his heart and mind didn't register the emotion.

Ryan walked slowly up to the man dressed in a black robe; his hood covered his face.

"Um…excuse me…" Ryan asked. Did I feel nervous, Ryan asked himself.

The black, hooded figure turned abruptly, sending a small current of air swirling about Ryan. The man must have worn a chain for when he turned Ryan heard the faintest tinkle of metal.

The black, hooded man loomed over him. He was waiting for Ryan to do something.

Ryan wanted fear, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He felt like a computer with the wrong data typed in, and the screen flashed error! Error!

"I…um…ah," Ryan stuttered. This man gave the impression that he was superior to everyone else.

"A new nobody…" the hooded man said in a deep menacing voice. "What a pleasant surprise…"

The hooded man leaned over to inspect Ryan. He mumbled a few things that Ryan couldn't understand.

"What is your name?" he said, not taking his hooded face from Ryan.

"What is yours?" Ryan asked taking a step back. He had recovered from the running he did in the forest and was ready to run if a threat arises.

The black, hooded man laughed, but the laugh was hollow; there was no emotion in it. "I am Xemnas, leader of the Organization 13. And you are?"

"I'm…" Ryan considered his options: he could not tell this guy and leave but walk this waste land for ever or he could go with this guy and take his chances. "I'm Ryan."

"Ryan, eh?" Xemnas said with another hollow laugh. "Still have the name of your full self."

Ryan backed away. "What are you talking about? I am who I am!"

Xemnas shook his head with a little chuckle. "No Ryan, you are only half of who you were."

Ryan stopped. He looked at Xemnas. "What do you mean?"

"You must have been attacked by the heartless," Xemnas said, he sighed when Ryan looked confused. "They are a type of being that steals hearts. They are created from the darkness of hearts. They destroy worlds and plunge them into darkness."

"Those must have been the things that attacked us," Ryan said sadly.

"Us?"

"My friend Katie protected me from the heartless."

"She is probably a heartless or a nobody," Xemnas said causally like this happened frequently.

"What!" Ryan said angrily. "How could you say that about her?"

"Ha, do you really feel that way?"

Ryan stopped. No, he didn't feel anything.

"Me and you," Xemnas said. "We are nobodies. We are leftovers from the heartless, the body and soul of our former selves. We are nothing. We were born here," he said moving his arm around in an arch to show Ryan the place they were standing.

"This is the in-between world," Xemnas said. "All nobodies are 'born' here. We have no hearts so we cannot feel, nor can we truly see the light or the darkness. You must have had a strong heart to remain in a human guise."

Ryan looked down at himself. He did feel a little taller. Then, his hair fell over his eyes.

What, Ryan thought as he examined his hair. It was deep crimson with orange streaks. "What happened to my hair!"

"Looks like you couldn't hold on to all of your former guise," Xemnas said with a snort.

Ryan sighed as pulled his hair behind him.

"Now, sense you're a nobody now, you need a new name," Xemnas said and started to think.

"Why do I need a new name?"

"You are only a shadow of yourself, made of nothing, born of nothing and will die as nothing. You were reborn and there for a new name will be given to you."

Ryan looked down doubtful, of course he didn't feel it, it just felt like the right facial expression.

"Your new name will be Xrnay," Xemnas said with a nod.

Ryan sighed sadly. He didn't have anywhere else to go and he knew he couldn't go back.

"Come Xrnay," Xemnas said. Darkness rippled around him and seemed to create a doorway.

"Yes," Xrnay said following Xemnas into the darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you have any skills?" Xemnas asked.

They had ended up inside a castle. Xemnas called it Castle Oblivion, where you can tamper with reality and distort the true nature of the heart.

"What do you mean?" Xrnay asked. Xemnas had given Xrnay a black robe just like the one he was wearing.

Xemnas also removed his hood off. His hair was light silver and his eyes were a cold yellow.

"What can you do?" Xemnas asked, he kept his gaze strait forward and didn't even glance and Xrnay. "Can you wield any weapons like swords or guns?"

Xrnay shook his head. A waterfall of red rushed to block his view. His new long hair was annoying Xrnay.

Xrnay put his hand in his pocket, immediately the crystal heart he had place within gave him a jolting pulse. He quickly got what he was looking for a long black string.

Xrnay carefully pulled his hair back and tied a knot.

"I've never held a sword before and I am not a very good shot," Xrnay said to Xemnas.

"Well, it can't be helped." Xemnas didn't seem to care if he could hold a spoon or not, but then again Ryan didn't have any emotions to care if he cared.

The long corridor ended with a great white door. Xemnas waved his hand before it and it opened silently.

Ryan waited until Xemnas started to walk through, though he had lost his feelings, he didn't lose common sense. Ryan silently walked behind Xemnas.

It was like a common room, there were chairs and couches scattered in small groups through out the white-walled room.

Many people accompanied the chairs and talked amongst themselves. They all wore the same black robe that Xrnay wore.

The room went silent as Xemnas entered. Xrnay stopped just behind him and bowed his head, not making eye contact.

Xemnas walked through the room; no one dared to make a sound. Xrnay marveled at the way Xemnas was treated.

Xemnas opened the door that was on the other side of the room and stepped through. Xrnay followed quietly, as soon as he was through the people started to talk again.

The door slide shut silently behind them, leaving them in an endless hallway.

Xrnay swallowed hard and grabbed the crystal heart that had made its home in his black pocket. The tingle seemed to calm him.

The hallway was white and lined with doors on each side. Each one had a plaque with a name or two on it.

Xemnas lead him through the hallway. He stopped at the fourteenth door. The nameplate read 'Lynxad'.

Xemnas opened the white door with out a knock or hesitation.

A foul odor escaped the room, but Xrnay held back the urge to hold his nose. Xemnas walked through the doorway, unaffected by the smell.

Xrnay followed slowly, only breathing through his mouth. The air was musty and hard to see through.

"Lynxad," Xemnas said his eyes cold and hard.

A young boy looked up from a huge book he was reading. He wore round glasses that seemed to big for his freckled face. His hair was light brown, but it was covered with ash and some was bleached from various chemicals in the room.

"Boss!" he said in amazement. He started to push books, papers, and test tubes away so Xemnas could sit in a chair.

Xemnas looked at it with disgust and turned to Xrnay.

"This is Xrnay," Xemnas said coldly. "He will be staying with you."

"But boss…" Lynxad cried out in confusion.

Xemnas turned and his yellow eyes flashed, Lynxad closed his mouth and lowered his head.

"Xrnay, welcome to the Black Rose," Xemnas said without emotion and turned to leave.

Xemnas stopped just as he was exiting the room. "He needs to learn swordplay, download it." He disappeared from sight.

"I am Lynxad, and that is all _you_ need to know," Lynxad said coldly returning the stuff he pushed away to their cluttered place.

"Um… I am Xrnay," Xrnay said uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

"Don't care," Lynxad said sourly. He returned to the book he was reading.

"Oh," Xrnay said sadly, though he didn't feel it.

Lynxad sighed and turned to Xrnay.

"Sorry…" Lynxad said sadly. "Xemnas has put a lot of pressure on me to finish this machine."

"Machine?" Xrnay asked intrigued.

Lynxad's face brightened, it was like Xrnay was the only one who was interested in his brilliant work.

"Come," Lynxad said. He quickly walked to a door on the opposite end of the white walled room.

Lynxad opened it enthusiastically. This room was also white, but larger. In it held a huge machine that almost touched the high ceiling.

Silver tubes and electrical wires ran out the device and disappeared through the walls.

"Wow," Xrnay said amazed. "What is that?"

Lynxad looked pleased with himself. "This my friend, is a heartless generator. It can generate heartless without using an actual person."

"Wow," Xrnay gasped still amazed.

"I made it all by myself," Lynxad boasted.

"All by yourself!" Xrnay exclaimed. "You must be very smart."

Lynxad pushed up his glassed to hide his embarrassment. He cleared his throat and walked towards the generator.

"Now I am trying to change it and its functions."

"Change its functions?" Xrnay said, he had this weird feeling about this machine, but he didn't take notice.

"If this machine can create heartless then maybe, just maybe I can change it so it makes hearts instead of heartless," Lynxad said.

"Wow, then what?" Xrnay asked inspecting the machine.

Lynxad laughed hollowly. "Then everyone can become whole again, anyone who has lost their heart can have a second chance.

If Xrnay had a heart, it would have been swelling with pride for his new friend. Lynxad was trying to make a difference and help a lot of people.

"What's that?" Lynxad said pointing at Xrnay's pocket.

"Huh?" Xrnay pulled out the crystal heart. It was glowing a radiant green with a soft hue of pink.

Lynxad bent down and examined it. His eyes got wide and he gasped.

"You have a heart!" Lynxad exclaimed. He tried to grab it, but it stung his hand.

"Heart?" Xrnay said confused.

"Where did you get if from? How come it is solid? How can you touch it and I can't?" Lynxad rambled.

Xrnay's head spun. "To…many…questions!"

Lynxad stopped. "Oh, sorry."

"That's O.K." Xrnay sighed. He looked into the facets of the heart. They shimmered and danced with a rainbow of colors.

"So, where did you get that?" Lynxad asked slowly, he didn't want to scare Xrnay with all those questions. Xrnay might run away and leave Lynxad guessing.

"I found it," Xrnay said. He pocketed the heart, fearing Lynxad might take it.

"Where!"

"In the…" Xrnay paused, trying to remember the name that Xemnas had told him. "Oh yeah, the In-between."

Lynxad looked doubtful. "No heart can survive the In-between Realm."

Xrnay looked at Lynxad, confused. "But that is where I found."

"It must be a strong heart to survive exposure to the In-between," Lynxad mumbled, he was in deep thought and a serious expression played across his face.

"So, Xemnas said something about downloading something?" Xrnay said, he really wanted to get off the subject of the heart.

"Oh, another one of my inventions," Lynxad said leading Xrnay out of the heartless generator room.

They were back in the messy lab.

"Sit here," Lynxad ordered. Xrnay sat in the chair, but not before he had to remove a book or two.

Lynxad brought out a pair of sunglasses with small wires coming out of them.

"I will download how to use a sword with this," Lynxad said, holding the device up so Xrnay could see better.

"Seriously?" Xrnay looked skeptical.

"Of course," Lynxad said, and before Xrnay could protest any further, Lynxad placed the machine on Xrnay's head.

Xrnay watched Lynxad type quickly on the keyboard of his computer. Xrnay suddenly felt nervous, or thought it was how he should have felt. The heart in his pocket let off a murky green light. Xrnay quickly placed his hand over it so Lynxad couldn't see it.

"All right, ready?" Lynxad said.

"Um…"

"Go!" Lynxad pressed the 'enter' key on the keyboard.

Something buzzed in the back of Xrnay's skull, then the sunglasses darkened until there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xrnay awoke in a small bed. It had soft white sheets. He was in a small white room with a small desk and an armoire.

Xrnay pulled back the sheets and got out of bed. He pulled on his black robe that hung over the desk chair.

"What!" Xrnay felt inside his pocket, but the crystal heart was not there. He checked the other pocket, and then he went back and checked the other pocket.

Xrnay opened the white door and entered the lab. Lynxad had on black goggles and was looking at the heart through a microscope.

The heart glowed dark green with swirls of black. Then, it turned bright red. Lynxad jerked his head back as it shifted colors.

"Hey!" Xrnay yelled angrily. "What's the big idea? That is mine, and if you really wanted it, you could have asked."

The heart pulsed red now. Lynxad looked at the heart then at Xrnay.

"Here," Lynxad said, he picked up the heart and gave it to Xrnay. "I am sorry."

The heart shifted colors again, but this time it was a cool green mixed with yellow and light blue.

"Well," Xrnay said, he didn't expect an apology. "Next time ask, O.K.?"

"There won't be a next time," Lynxad said sadly.

"What?"

"That is your heart, not mine, not anyone else's, just yours," Lynxad said, with a somber sigh.

"What do you mean?" Xrnay was confused as ever.

Lynxad went over to him and stared him strait in the eyes. Xrnay returned the gaze, unblinking.

"Never," Lynxad started, never faltering his stare, "never tell anyone that you poses a heart."

"I don't understand…"

"I don't know why or how, but your heart didn't turn into a heartless nor did it go to Kingdom Hearts. It stayed with your nobody self. People are desperate and will do anything to get a heart Thou it might take a while; I will help you return to your full self," Lynxad said, he never took away his gaze until now, when he looked down.

"Lynxad…" Xrnay didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

Lynxad looked up to see Xrnay smiling warmly at him. The heart in Xrnay's hands pulsed a bright yellow with flecks of blue.

Lynxad almost felt a nonexistent heart feel the same way: happy and sad at the same time.

"Well," Lynxad said clearing his throat, "shall we go to breakfast?"

Xrnay forgot about food, and it wasn't till now that he realized he was hungry. "Sure."

"Let's go," Lynxad said. He turned and opened the door and walked out.

Xrnay quickly, but carefully, put the heart, _his_ heart in his pocket. He followed Lynxad.

They walked down the endless hallway.

Lynxad stopped and Xrnay walked right into him.

"What?" Xrnay said looking over Lynxad's shoulder.

Three guys stood laughing and talking loudly. They all wore the same black rode as Lynxad and Xrnay were.

The one with the red spiky hair looked over. A devilish smile spread across his face. He nudged his brown, mullet haired friend.

The mullet head grabbed the young boy and pulled him behind the red spiky haired guy.

"Well what do we have here?" the red spiky head said. "If it isn't the little smart nobody."

Lynxad glared but did nothing else. His hands clenched into fists. The red haired guy must of saw this because his grin widened.

"You want to fight?" he taunted.

Xrnay felt like now was the time to intervene, before someone got hurt.

"Hi, I'm Xrnay," Xrnay said. He moved from behind Lynxad and held out his hand for a handshake.

The red haired guy seemed surprised by Xrnay's appearance. He brushed away Xrnay's hand.

"Axel's my name, number eight," Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"I will make a note of it," Xrnay said coolly.

"Name's Demyx," smiled the mullet guy. "Number nine."

"Hello," Xrnay said politely.

"And this," Demyx cheerfully said, pulling on the sandy haired boy. "Is Roxas, the newest member of the organization.

If his heart were intact, it would have skipped a beat.

"Hi," Roxas said softly. He avoided Xrnay's eyes and looked at the floor

"Hey," Xrnay said quietly. He too couldn't keep his gaze. He almost had the feeling of failure when he looked Roxas. This feeling confused Xrnay; he had never seen Roxas in his 'life'.

Then, there was a friendly feeling, like Xrnay and Roxas were old friends that haven't seen each other in years.

"So new guy, were they dig you out from?" Axel said, amused by Roxas and Xrnay's uncomfortable confrontation.

"The In-between," Xrnay said simply.

"We haven't had one from there in a while," Demyx said.

"Well, we'd better get to breakfast," Lynxad said, pushing Xrnay past the trio.

"See you later, guys," Xrnay said with a wave.

"Later, Xrnay!" Demyx yelled after him.

Lynxad kept pushing Xrnay until they were inside the dining hall. They sat at a table that was far away from others.

A silver creature floated over and handed them each a plate of eggs. Xrnay stayed stiff and still until it was gone.

Lynxad let out a low chuckle. "Don't fear, they are just lesser nobodies. Here to serve not to harm until told."

Xrnay relaxed as another one brought orange juice to them.

"That was amazing!" Lynxad said.

"What?" Xrnay asked, after he had finished the eggs on his fork.

"The way you just talked to those organization members!"

"So," Xrnay said, not getting the point. "I just was defending you, you know. You were ready to kill that Axel guy."

Lynxad let out a laugh; it didn't seem as hollow as the rest of his laughs. "They do torment me a little."

Xrnay swallowed down his orange juice. "Why do they have numbers?"

"They are superior to us," Lynxad said, he clearly didn't like the pecking order here. "The lower their number the more superiority over us."

"Do I have a number?" Xrnay asked pointing at himself.

Lynxad shook his head. "Only the stronger or gifted can become a member."

"Why aren't you?" Xrnay asked.

Lynxad choked on his eggs. "What?"

"Well you are really smart and isn't that a strength?"

Lynxad stared at him amazed. "No," he said sadly, "I cannot fight, I can only think. Thinking never won wars."

"Ah, but it never started them either," Xrnay said as another nobody brought him another plate of eggs.

Lynxad smiled at the comment, then Xrnay wolfed down his eggs and he stifled a laugh.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Xrnay asked.

Lynxad though this question was odd. "Um… usually I go and work on the heartless generator until lunch then I work on it for the rest of the day."

Xrnay laughed, taking Lynxad by surprise. "Well, what do your friends think?"

Lynxad stood up abruptly. "Friendship is not a feeling we feel."

Lynxad walked away, leaving Xrnay in his wake.

Xrnay sighed and put down his fork. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

No, Xrnay thought, I did nothing, but the past has for him.

Xrnay wonder where this new found wisdom was coming from, when Xemnas walked to the table.

"How are the accommodations?" Xemnas said coldly.

"Oh, they are fine," Xrnay said, he felt he was being targeted by this man.

"Good," Xemnas hissed and walked away.

Xrnay got up from his chair and walked back to Lynxad's room. He didn't meet Axel, Demyx, or Roxas on the way.

Who was this Roxas? Why does it feel like we've meet before, Xrnay asked himself. Hundreds of questions buzzed through his head.

Xrnay stopped at Lynxad's door. Should he knock? The nameplate did have his name on it.

Xrnay sighed and opened the door. The odor that escaped didn't seem to bother him. Xrnay peeked inside but Lynxad was not in the lab.

Xrnay sighed and checked the heartless generator, but the room was hollow and empty just like everything else here in this depressing world.

Xrnay went to his room and sat at the empty desk. He opened one of the desk draws. There was a leather bound book in side. Next to it was a silver fountain pen.

Xrnay grabbed the book and leafed through the pages. The book was empty, except for the inside cover. It read:

This Book Belongs To: _

Xrnay took the fountain pen from the draw and wrote his name. Xrnay smiled when he was finished and sat the pen down.

This Book Belongs To: Ryan Whitney


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Don't worry about it," Lynxad said, as Xrnay tried to apologize about the friend thing.

"O.K." Xrnay said, relived. His crystal heart glowed a leaf green.

Lynxad laughed at it. "I guess you won't be able to hide your emotions."

Xrnay laughed at his joke. "So where did you go?"

"Oh, the library," Lynxad said.

"This place has a library?" Xrnay said amazed.

"Duh, why wouldn't it."

"Hmm…good question," Xrnay said, with a small laugh.

"Here," Lynxad said handing him a bag of books.

Xrnay took one out. Swords for Dummies the title read. Xrnay looked confused, but he pulled out another.

"Ten Ways Not To Die on the Battlefield!" Xrnay laughed.

"That one has some useful information in it," Lynxad said.

"Whatever," Xrnay sighed, he put the books back into the bag and set them by his door.

Lynxad pulled out a blue piece of paper and laid it flat on the only clear table space.

"What is that?" Xrnay asked, curiously.

"This is the machine I am going to build you," Lynxad said.

Xrnay took a look and almost burst out laughing. He covered his mouth so that Lynxad couldn't see his smile. But, his heart deceived him; it glowed yellow and orange.

Lynxad looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"I am sorry, it looks like an iPod nano," Xrnay said.

"A what?" Lynxad said confused.

"They are music players that are found on my world," Xrnay said, he smiled at Lynxad. Lynxad rolled his eyes and went back to explaining the gadget.

"This is no music player," Lynxad said pointing at the picture of the machine, "this is a heart redeemer."

"It will return your heart to your body," Lynxad said. "I will take a while."

"How long of a while?" Xrnay asked nervously. The heart reflected it with murky green.

"Well I will have to juggle around this and the heartless generator, so about a year."

"A year!"

"Yes, sorry," Lynxad said sadly.

"Ah…" Xrnay was surprised by the apology. "Don't worry, I don't have anywhere special I need to be.

Lynxad gave a low chuckle. "Well, shall we do some training?"

"Training?"

"You didn't think I gave you all those books for light reading?"

"Ha, maybe."

Lynxad rolled his eyes. "Lets get started."

Lynxad lead him to the heartless generator room.

"Um…train here?" Xrnay said looking doubtful.

"Yep," Lynxad said. He pulled out a long wooden box and opened it. Lynxad pulled out a sword still in its scabbard. He threw it to Xrnay and Xrnay caught it easily.

"What am I suppose to do?" Xrnay asked confused.

"You use it to cut things," Lynxad mocked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Xrnay falsely laughed.

"And hears you teacher," Lynxad said pulling out an old sword.

The sword rose into the air and aimed at Xrnay.

"Cool," Xrnay exclaimed.

Lynxad laughed then turned and started tinkering with the machine. He had all the tools floating around him where he could easily reach out and grab the necessary one.

Xrnay pulled out his sword, only one of the edges was sharp. It had a katana shape to it.

The sword came at him with lightning speed. Xrnay raised his sword with an involuntary action and parried the sword.

"Whoa," Xrnay said amazed. But the amazement was short lived, if it could live if he could feel the sword sent a fury of attacks at him.

Xrnay easily blocked them, then went on the offensive and sent a few swings at the old sword.

This went on for hours, until Xrnay could no longer fight back. Xrnay received a few blows to the arms and legs but the old sword wasn't sharp, but he would have some bruises.

"That was fun," Xrnay said wincing at the pain in his shoulder. There were already purple marks forming on his arms, and Xrnay feared looking at the wounds on his legs.

"Ha, at least I got something done on that machine," Lynxad said.

"Yeah," Xrnay said with a smile. "Hey, can you teach me that magic thing you were doing?"

"Well," Lynxad said pausing. "I could download it."

Xrnay didn't like the thought of having things downloaded into his brain, but Lynxad pulled him along.

Xrnay sat in the same chair and wore the same sunglasses thing.

"You are the first one that hasn't gone brain dead," Lynxad said happily typing away.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Xrnay said sarcastically.

"Ha, but I am going to increase the files downloaded," Lynxad said.

"Great, I feel like a guinea pig," Xrnay said smugly.

"Don't be silly, you are a guinea pig," Lynxad said, he stopped typing. "Ready?"

Xrnay sighed. "Ready."

Lynxad pressed the 'enter' button and that same buzzing sound came. Then, darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Months passed and Xrnay kept training. He would train all day from morning to night. Lynxad managed to juggle the heartless generator and the heart redeemer.

The weird thing was, Xrnay noted a few times to Lynxad that the members of Organization 13 started to go missing. First, it was Roxas.

Xrnay never did get to talk to anyone about Roxas and who he was. Roxas disappeared about a week after Xrnay came that is when the manhunt started.

There were whispers of a young boy named 'Sora', but nothing could be confirmed. Soon Lynxad and Xrnay were the only ones left; even Xemnas seemed to disappear.

"Hmm…" Lynxad said sadly, "another day alone…"

Xrnay looked at the empty tables and sighed. He sat at their usual table. A lesser nobody came and served them pancakes.

Xrnay wasn't feeling hungry. He pushed the plate aside and looked over the silent hall.

"Don't worry to much," Lynxad said, carefree. "They are probably on an assignment or mission."

Xrnay tried to believe him, but it was just a feeling he had. They weren't coming back, any of them.

Xrnay looked down at his pancakes and sighed sadly. He stood up and started to walk away.

"I'm not hungry," Xrnay said without stopping or turning around. "See you back at the lab."

"'Kay," Lynxad said, his voice was hollow.

Xrnay walked along the hallway, emptiness seemed to close in on him. He was losing something, something important, but he didn't know what.

Xrnay stopped at Lynxad and his room. He wondered what he would do once he was inside.

"Xrnay," a weak voice whispered.

Xrnay spun around prepared for an attack. It was Xemnas, his robe had changed; it was now black and white.

"Xemnas?" Xrnay asked.

Xemnas looked like he had just gotten out of a battle, and he didn't look like he had won. He was out of breath and was breathing hard.

"Give it to me," Xemnas said quietly.

"Give what?"

"Give me your heart!" Xemnas yelled, his yellow eyes flashed in rage.

Xrnay backed up. He remembered what Lynxad said. 'Don't tell anyone about your heart.'

He didn't, he hadn't.

"Give it to me! NOW!" Xemnas was losing his patience.

Something was stirring in Xrnay's soul. His breathing quickened and he could feel his crystal heart in his pocket pulse faster and faster.

"No," Xrnay said defiantly. "My heart belongs to me!"

Xemnas lunged at Xrnay and pinned him up against the door. Xemnas's hands were wrapped around Xrnay's neck. Xrnay tried to break his grasp, but Xemnas wouldn't let go.

"Now your heart is mine," Xemnas said deranged. "With your heart, not even Sora or Riku can stop me."

Xrnay tried to call out, but Xemnas was squeezing his neck to hard. Xrnay became very dizzy and lightheaded.

"Where is your heart!" Xemnas yelled. He pulled Xrnay away from the wall and then slammed him back against it. Xrnay felt a hot, sticky liquid run down his neck.

"Some things are to important to let go!" Xrnay said, fury entered his body and he kneed Xemnas in the stomach.

Xemnas let him go and sank down to the floor. Xrnay turned and opened Lynxad and his door, then ran through slamming it behind him.

Xrnay put his back up against the door, bracing for Xemnas to start kicking it down.

Minutes passed, but Xrnay never moved. Then a fist came smashing through the door, missing Xrnay's head by an inch. The fist went back through the hole it made.

"Come out Xrnay, or Lynxad returns to nothingness," Xemnas growled.

Xrnay took a tentative peek out of the hole that Xemnas's fist made. Xemnas was holding Lynxad in a headlock.

Xrnay slowly opened the door and put his hands up to show he had nothing to defend himself.

Lynxad struggled under Xemnas's grasp, but like Xrnay, Xemnas was to powerful to break free.

"Let him go," Xrnay ordered.

Xemnas snickered. "No, give me the heart and then will take it from there."

"Don't give him anything," Lynxad cried. Xemnas looked down at Lynxad in disgust, and then he squeezed Lynxad harder and made him cry out in pain.

"Don't!" Xrnay slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal heart. The heart glow black and very dark green.

Xemnas smiled and grabbed the heart with his free hand. Xrnay could see small puffs of smoke rise from Xemnas's hand as his heart burned his flesh, but Xemnas refused to let go.

"Your heart is very pure," Xemnas noted as he watched the smoke disappear into the air.

"So," Xrnay said angrily. The heart pulsed red and the flesh smoke increased.

"Ha, so it is connected to your emotions."

"Let Lynxad go!" Xrnay yelled. "We had a deal."

"Well, I was never good at keeping promises," Xemnas said with a wide grin.

"What!" Xrnay glared at Xemnas, he prepared to attack that foul being.

Xemnas pushed Lynxad forward with little effort. Xrnay had to back through the doorway so Lynxad's struggling body wouldn't hit him.

"Now, I want you to put this heart in me with that machine of yours."

Lynxad stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at Xemnas. "How do you… have you been spying on me?"

"You need to carefully watch your investment, or else they might get out of hand," Xemnas laughed. "That's how I found out that our friend here has a heart.

Lynxad looked wide-eyed then turned to Xrnay. "I am so sorry, Xrnay. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it," Xrnay said never taking his eyes off of Xemnas. "Its in the past, we cant change it now or ever. We can only look ahead."

"So true." Xemnas laughed hollowly. "Now turn around Xrnay."

Xrnay didn't move so Xemnas squeezed Lynxad harder. Lynxad ground his teeth so he wouldn't cry out, but Xrnay knew better. Xrnay slowly turned around, hands still in the air.

Xemnas dropped Lynxad. Lynxad coughed violently as he fell to the ground. Xrnay turned to see what was going on, but Xemnas was right behind him. Xemnas raised his hand and brought the crystal heart down on the back of Xrnay's skull.

There was a hollow thump and Xrnay fell to the ground, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xrnay first noticed his legs and hands were tied. Then, he saw Lynxad working furiously on his computer, but Xemnas was behind him.

Xrnay struggled, but the ropes didn't loosen. The movement made the throbbing in the back of his head double and made him dizzy.

"Look who's awake," Xemnas said with a devilish grin. Xemnas walked over to Xrnay and bent down so he could look him in the face. Then he gave Xrnay a swift kick in the stomach.

Xrnay doubled over and coughed.

"Doesn't feel good does it," Xemnas gleefully said.

"Stop!" Lynxad stopped typing on the computer and stood defiantly, preparing for the worst.

Xemnas smiled. "You do know that we _nobodies_ can't feel friendship or any other kind of feelings, don't you?"

"I know that, I know it well," Lynxad said hatefully. "But, I that's why I want to have friends, to prove to you that even though we don't have hearts, any one can be friends."

"Ha," Xemnas laughed, "if that is how you feel then it is false."

"It doesn't matter as long as I believe."

Xemnas was getting annoyed with Lynxad's speech. "Finish it or your 'friend' will die."

Xrnay swung his legs around and tripped Xemnas. Lynxad went into action and quickly cut the rope that bound Xrnay with a small dagger that he always kept at his belt.

"Thanks," Xrnay said. He grabbed his heart off the table and ran with Lynxad into the heartless generator room.

"COME BACK HERE!" Xemnas screamed.

Lynxad closed and locked the door, but the both new it wouldn't hold. Xrnay went over and grabbed his practice sword from the case.

"You can't escape," taunted Xemnas.

Lynxad went over and grabbed the old sword that trained Xrnay for the past year.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Xrnay asked, Xemnas started to pound on the door making it creak and groan.

"No," Lynxad said with a sheepish grin, "but I have seen you do it a hundred times, how hard can it be?"

Xrnay chuckled. "Well we can only wait and see, right?"

"Right!"

The door burst open and Xemnas walked through. He had energy swords in his hands, they glowed red and Xrnay knew that they would easily cut his sword in half.

Xrnay ground his teeth; this was a battle that he knew he couldn't win. He looked over to Lynxad; did he know too?

"Now I am angry!" Xemnas lunged.

Xrnay lunged also hoping to catch Xemnas by surprise. Xemnas hesitated for only a moment then raised one of his blades. He brought the sword down just as Xrnay was upon him.

Xrnay saw the move and slid sideways avoiding it; the blade fell harmlessly to the ground. Xrnay stepped on the blade, ignoring the blade melting the rubber on the soles of his shoes.

Xemnas brought the other sword around. Xrnay held up his sword in front of him, but as he predicted the training katana was mercilessly cut in half. Xrnay jumped away before he could get hurt.

Lynxad ran passed Xrnay and aimed his sword at Xemnas. Xrnay could tell by the way he held his sword and how he ran with it, the fight was already lost.

"Don't!" Xrnay yelled, but Lynxad and Xemnas were already into battle.

Lynxad's sword held well because it was enchanted, but that didn't give him an advantage.

Xrnay could only watch as his friend fought back in a battle that was all ready lost. Xemnas knew this also, but he needed Lynxad to get that heart into his body.

Xemnas slashed at the battered, old sword; a deep crack appeared on the sword and it shattered sending glittering shards flying through the air.

Lynxad looked just as broken as the sword as he waited for Xemnas to finish him off. Xemnas smiled then gave a quick jab with his elbow and Lynxad fell over.

"Now, its your turn," Xemnas said. He walked towards Xrnay.

Xrnay held up the half of sword he had, and Xemnas laughed at his gesture. Xrnay glared at him. Xrnay would fight and he would protect Lynxad.

Then blackness caught Xrnay and pulled him down.

What, Xrnay thought as he fell. Wait, I need to fight.

Xrnay's heart fell loose from his pocket and fell beside him.

"No," Xrnay said reaching out to grab the heart, but it seemed to be always out of his reach. Soon, he was falling faster then the heart, and the heart disappeared above him.

Xrnay started to slow down and a round stain glass platform appeared beneath him. There were pictures of people and creatures. Xrnay recognized one of them.

"Roxas?" Xrnay gently set foot on the picture of a boy about his age holding a weird sword shaped like a giant key.

'Follow the staircase to find your destiny,' a voice that sounded in his head said. As the sentence was finished a multicolored stain glass staircase appeared out of thin air. It spiraled upward into the endless darkness.

Xrnay looked around; he really didn't have a chose now. He walked over and started to climb. As soon as he got both feet on the first step the stain glass platform disappeared, making Xrnay jump in surprise.

Xrnay climb for what seemed like forever, until another platform appeared above him. Xrnay quickened his pace; hoping it was the way out.

There was a door at the end of the platform. Xrnay ran to it, he reached his hand out to turn the knob, but it slipped through his fingers. Xrnay stood there shocked, he tried to push the door open but his hand passed right through it.

'You have to earn your right to leave,' the voice in his head said.

The door disappeared, and the floor started to shake. A giant black hand grabbed the edge of the platform and a huge heartless pulled itself over the side.

Xrnay stood wide eyed as it towered above him. The giant slammed down its arm; Xrnay rolled aside just missing it.

Xrnay scanned the platform for a weapon, but there was none. Xrnay had been trained a little in martial arts, but attacking a floating sword with your fists doesn't do either of them any good.

"How am I suppose to survive this?" Xrnay cried out as the other hand of the great beast swung his hand around. Xrnay dived to avoid being slapped.

'You already have a weapon,' the voice sounded again.

"What!" Xrnay jumped aside to evade being crushed buy its fist. "Does it look like I have a weapon!"

'Use your heart."

"If you didn't notice before, I am a nobody, which means no heart." Xrnay jumped away to dodge another swung, but slid across the stain glass. He couldn't stop himself and his legs swung violently over the edge of the platform.

Xrnay quickly pulled himself up, but got sideswiped by a passing hand. He fell back hard, almost going over the edge this time.

"Fine, have it your way," Xrnay growled. He got up and faced the monster head on.

He couldn't feel, no fear, no anger, nothing. Everything, every 'feeling' he had was an illusion of how he wanted to live.

The monster created a ball of darkness above its head. It got bigger and bigger by the second. And Xrnay knew if it realized that much power in his state, he would return to nothingness.

"No," Xrnay whispered, "I will not LOSE!"

A strong power surged inside of Xrnay. It made him tingle all over. Then, he felt it. A heart beat. His heart had returned.

The giant heartless threw the great ball of darkness. Xrnay didn't move; he didn't flinch as the darkness came crashing down on him.

Light swirled around him and broke through the darkness. Xrnay stood there glaring at the monster. He held in his right hand a key shaped sword.

"I have been living in darkness to long, and I won't let you ruin my chances to the light." Xrnay jumped, holding the sword with both hands. The blade radiated white light.

An explosion of light and energy burst from the sword as it easily ripped through the shadow flesh of the heartless. The heartless melted away into darkness and the heart of the victim floated up and disappeared, returning to Kingdom Hearts.

'Now,' the voice said inside his head, ' you have earned your right.'

The door appeared. Xrnay slowly walked towards it.

'But be warned, if you go through that door, everything will change.'

"Sometimes change is a good thing," Xrnay said simply, then turned the handle of the door and walked through.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xemnas lunged at Xrnay; his energy blades ready to cut him in half. Then, the blades hit something solid, something that they couldn't cut.

Xemnas gasped as he saw what blocked his attack. "K-keyblade?"

Xrnay opened his eyes and Xemnas took a step back. Xrnay's eyes were filled with anger and hatred; his gaze was over powering.

Xemnas growled. "I should have known you would be like those other brats."

Xrnay remained silent. He stole a quick glance towards Lynxad. He was alive.

Xemnas turned and ran towards Lynxad. Xrnay made an attempt to run after Xemnas to stop him, but Lynxad was closer.

Xemnas grabbed Lynxad by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Lynxad groaned in protest, but didn't have the strength to struggle.

"Let's end this," Xemnas said with a smile. He drew back his sword, then thrust it into Lynxad's chest, where his heart should be.

"No!" Xrnay yelled. He ran at Xemnas, keyblade raised ready to kill.

Xemnas grinned and ran at Xrnay. Their blades clashed sending sparks into the air.

Xemnas sent a fury of complicated blows at Xrnay, but some how Xrnay new what he was going to do and block each one with ease.

Xrnay's body felt light, but powerful. He could easily win this battle.

Xemnas could tell he wasn't going to win. He started to back up to the door.

"Not so fast," Xrnay said. He pointed the end of the keyblade at Xemnas. "Open, gate to the worlds!"

A beam of light shot from the end of the keyblade and went past Xemnas. The light stopped just before the exit and formed at silver door.

Xemnas stopped dead in his tracks. The door was the same size and shape as the one Xemnas was about to escape through, but this one illuminated with power and light.

Xrnay took his chance and ran at Xemnas, he raise his keyblade.

Xemnas turned just as Xrnay was bringing it down. Xemnas tried to avoid it but it hit his arm and tore the black and white sleeve of his robe. Xemnas let both energy swords fall and clutched his arm in pain.

"I will get you for this!" Xemnas said then his disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

The keyblade in Xrnay's hands disappeared. Xrnay stared at his right hand for a moment, then ran to Lynxad's side.

Lynxad was starting to return to nothingness. His arms and legs were starting to dissolve into tiny wisps of darkness.

Xrnay kneeled down beside Lynxad. Lynxad smiled weakly at Xrnay.

"Sorry," Lynxad whispered.

"Why?" Xrnay said. His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes, sorrow is a heavy emotion.

Lynxad smiled at his friend's feelings. "Xrnay, no not Xrnay, you are no nobody any more."

"Ryan, I want you to go through that door and don't look back," Lynxad said.

"But, but what about you?" Ryan said, he brushed tears away.

"My story ends here," Lynxad said with a hollow laugh, "yours is just beginning."

Ryan looked at the door, as if by the will of his friend the doors opened. Ryan could see a large town through the doors.

"Go now before it closes."

"But…"

"Go NOW!"

Ryan got up and walked slowly to the edge of he door. He stopped, but he didn't look back.

"Thank you," Ryan said, tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Then, he walked through the door.

The door, with Ryan, disappeared, leaving Lynxad to die alone.


End file.
